robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Grand Final
The Fourth Wars - Grand Final was to determine the Fourth Wars Grand Champion between the four robots that had progressed through their heats and the Semi-Finals. There were two Grand Final Eliminators to decide which robots would make the Grand Final, followed by a play-off for third and fourth. Finally, the Grand Champion would be determined in the Grand Final. The episode featuring the Grand Final was originally broadcast on February 23, 2001 on BBC Two. *The Fourth Wars Grand Final was the first and only time that all four Grand Finalists were seeded machines. *Pussycat's defeat of Hypno-Disc signified the first immobilisation of the destructive second seed. The damage done by Shunt caused Hypno-Disc - just like Steg-O-Saw-Us the year before - to withdraw from the playoff and settle for a default Fourth Place. *Chaos 2's battle with Stinger was an extremely close judges' decision, with Chaos 2 victorious by only control. *The final battle between Chaos 2 and Pussycat was the first of four Grand Finals to go to judges' decisions. Competing Robots Veterans *Hypno-Disc (Seeded 2) - Winner of Heat P, Qualified from Semi-Final 2 *Pussycat (Seeded 19) - Winner of Heat B, Qualified from Semi-Final 1 *Stinger (Seeded 30) - Winner of Heat J, Qualified from Semi-Final 2 *Chaos 2 (Seeded 1) - Winner of Heat A, Qualified from Semi-Final 1 Eliminators Hypno-Disc (2) vs Pussycat (19) Pussycat swiftly closed the gap as Hypno-Disc turned side-on, and its blade slashed at part of the rear wheel hub on Hypno-Disc's right side. Pussycat fiercely dug into the disc from behind Hypno-Disc - bending Pussycat's blade in the process - and the second seed could not turn around to fight back. Pussycat gouged up the body and stood on its four wheels, before reversing and charging again. By now, it became clear that Hypno-Disc was unable to drive forwards or backwards, and Pussycat shoved it into Shunt. Hypno-Disc's blade knocked Shunt aside briefly, but with help from Pussycat, Shunt gained dominance over Hypno-Disc and brought its axe crashing down onto the aluminium shell. Finally, Hypno-Disc was able to drive away, but its jammed wheel hampered its turning, and it ended up only repositioning itself beside Shunt. Shunt then brought its axe slamming down, halting the flywheel of Hypno-Disc in one blow, with the pent up kinetic energy causing Hypno-Disc to jump off the ground. Sir Killalot then grabbed Hypno-Disc and dropped it into the pit. Winner: Pussycat Stinger (30) vs Chaos 2 (1) Chaos 2 started quickly, getting underneath and flipping Stinger early on. For a while after the initial attack Chaos 2 chased its opponent around the arena but Stinger was able to avoid its powerful flipper. Eventually, Stinger began to use its spinning attack on Chaos 2 which made it very difficult for Chaos 2 to get underneath and flip its opponent. One of these spinning attacks hit the back of Chaos 2 and sent the back panel flying off the machine leaving the inner mechanics exposed. Chaos 2 came back strong and flipped Stinger a few times, pushing Stinger into the clutches of Dead Metal but it escaped. Both robots were mobile at the end of the battle and the decision went to the judges. They decided that the two robots were equal on style, damage and aggression but Chaos 2 was ahead on control and was therefore awarded the victory. Winner: Chaos 2 Playoff Hypno-Disc (2) vs Stinger (30) The eliminated robots were due to battle for third place, but Hypno-Disc was forced to withdraw due to the damage it had taken from Pussycat and Shunt in the previous round. Shunt's axe attack had penetrated Hypno-Disc's front drive system and left the gears badly bent, and the team was unable to fix the damage in time for the battle. Stinger was therefore awarded third place by default. Winner (by default): Stinger Final Chaos 2 (1) vs Pussycat (19) The battle started slowly with neither robot able to mount a serious attack. Eventually, Chaos 2 was able to get underneath and flip Pussycat into the air twice in quick succession. Pussycat tried to attack the wheels of its opponent but Chaos 2 continued to flip it through the air and across the arena. Pussycat came back and attacked the back of Chaos 2, with the back panel flying off the machine just as it had in the previous battle against Stinger. This attack appeared to slow Chaos 2 down and it was very sluggish for the rest of the battle but Pussycat's blade had stopped working so it was unable to take advantage. Chaos 2 attempted to flip Pussycat out of the arena but was unable to flip it high enough and both robots survived to the end of the battle. The judges decided that Chaos 2 had won on all four criteria and had retained the Robot Wars UK Championship. Fourth Wars Grand Champion: Chaos 2 Category:The Fourth Wars